Clipping of the Shadow Wing
by AmberLS123
Summary: This is a sort of AU sequel to my fic "Danger in the Shadows."
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn day when this story began. I was on my way to visit my friends in London, running through street after street hoping not to be seen by anyone. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here during the day... Oh, where are my manners? My name is Lugia. At this moment, a one foot tall white creature with dark blue fins on my head, back, and tail.

You might be asking how can a creature like me be friends with someone in a city like London? Well… I do love to tell that story, but that is for another time, because today began one of the most difficult situations I was ever part off. I never could have thought that a long visit back at my own home could cause so much trouble for one of my closest friends here in London.

Who are these friends I am visiting? Well, they are not humans as you might think, but mice. Hehe yes, I know I was surprised as well when this little mouse called Basil of Baker Street found me when I was wounded and we have been close friends ever since. You have no idea how many arguments we got into when Basil kept trying to examine me as I don't like so much. Well, he is a detective after all. I can't expect anything less.

In these past three years, our bond has grown a lot and I even helped Basil here and there with his cases and keep him safe from harm. That is probably the most important reason why I am here, Basil is very important to me and my species. Don't worry, I am sure that the reason why comes to light soon enough.

Even though Basil, his friend Dawson, and housekeeper Mrs. Judson know that I am around, the rest of Mousedom doesn't know at all that I am here. But that doesn't mean that I can't help them out from time to time.

Lugia walked around the corner and quickly hid behind a few crates. He saw a cat who had two mice cornered against the wall. He saw the cat sneaking closer to the two mice who looked away in fear. This was his chance! Lugia thought. His fins lit up and he released a small blast that hit just inches away from the cat. The cat hissed in fear and ran away.

The two mice heard the blast and looked up in surprise. Seeing that the cat was gone, they sighed in relief knowing that they had escaped death somehow. Lugia smiled sweetly seeing their relieved faces and made his way back to the street.

You might be wondering why didn't I just hit the cat directly? Well, for one thing… I am not a monster. I hate to hurt people. Yes, even the ones who want to hurt me or my friends. Scaring off is more than enough in this situation. It's the code from my species, people would never trust us as they only see us as monsters.

Those mice don't know what just saved them and that is ok; most of them are not ready for that reveal anyway. But you know, indeed, a few mice know about my existence, even more now that I think about it. The toymaker Hiram Flaversham and his daughter Olivia also know about me. Olivia really is a sweetheart. I even heard that she wants to be a detective herself, following her hero Basil in his footsteps is so sweet. Oh! I just realized that I am almost at Baker Street!

…..

Lugia was so excited to see his friends again that he didn't even knock and opened the door on his own. "Hello Dawson!" He said with a happy tone seeing his friend sitting in his chair. "It has been a while."

"Lugia?" Dawson looked up surprised. "What a pleasant surprise! How have you been?"

Lugia smiled at Dawson walking down the small stairs."Pretty good I must say, just doing my tasks to keep the peace around my kingdom. You and Basil too, it seems like," Lugia added looking around the living room, seeing that it has been peaceful at Baker Street.

"Ehm…" Dawson walked over when he saw that Lugia was heading to the kitchen door and blocked him just before he wanted to open the door.

"Dawson, get out of the way. I want to see Basil," Lugia said determined, wagging his tail in a playful way trying to get past Dawson, who sighed in a tired manner.

"Lugia, please don't wake him up. It already took me a while to get him to bed."

Lugia stopped with his attempts and looked up to Dawson tilting his head in confusion. "What? It isn't even bedtime yet."

"Basil has to take it easy for a while because… well, he has been through a lot recently. We all have, actually." Dawson replied with a sad tone walking over to his chair.

Lugia's ears dropped at Dawson's sad tone. Something definitely happened while he had been gone. He looked again at the kitchen door, but then decided to let his friend sleep for now. He walked over to Dawson and sat down on the rug. "What exactly did happen anyway?" Lugia asked facing Dawson.

The doctor sighed again deeply while pouring some tea, giving a cup to Lugia. "It is a long story. Where do I even begin?" he said, thinking about the past few weeks. Lugia could already tell from Dawson's expressions that it wasn't a happy time to remember for sure and this made him even more worried.

Clearing his throat Dawson began his story. "It all began with just a normal case. Or so we thought. Not long after you left, attacks started to happen all over the place and me and Basil had trouble keeping up with them. Even Fidget showed up in a panicked state and had wounds like he was attacked by a cat."

"Wait, Fidget?" Lugia asked. "He was one of Ratigan's hanceman right? I thought that he died when you had your first case with Basil," he asked taking a sip of his tea.

Dawson nodded. "Yes, we thought the same thing, but somehow he did survived from being thrown into the Thames. Basil didn't have a long enough time to examine where he could have those wounds from and he made a run for it, but not before he gave Basil a name from his attacker… Ratigan."

Lugia gasped and looked to Dawson in fear. "R... Ratigan?! But, but how?! He fell from Big Ben! No rat can survive that!"

Dawson nodded. "We also thought that he was making it up. After the mention of Ratigan, Basil started to get nightmares as well, the same ones he had three years ago, about the experience he had of that night on top of Big Ben just trying to get away from Ratigan."

Lugia dropped his ears. He knew what those nightmares did to Basil those three years ago, and now it happened again! He felt sorry that he could not be there to support his friend...

Dawson sighed seeing Lugia's worried look and gave him some pets over his head."Those nightmares where making him not want to sleep anymore, draining himself out slowly, but the attacks kept continuing..."

When Dawson was pointing out all the people who were attacked, a bell began to ring in Lugia's head. "Those where all Basil's old clients!" He called out shocked. Dawson nodded. "Exactly what Basil thought on that same moment. We quickly hurried to the toy shop, because Oli-"

Dawson got cut off suddenly when Lugia jumped up in fear towering over him. "Olivia and Hiram!? Oh no… are they alright!?" He asked fearfully. Dawson gently pushed Lugia down again pet his head. "Not to worry chap, they are fine. We arrived at the toy store just in time. A fire had broken out because of an explosion, but with Basil's help we saved them both," he said with a little smile. "Basil even went inside the toy store himself to save little Olivia."

When he heard this, Lugia quietly sat back down with a relieved sigh. "Oh, I am so happy to hear that. Those two have been through a lot already and now this…" He shook his head and looked to the ground. "It was very brave of Basil that he went through fire to save Olivia. I know how scared he is for fire thanks to his past, and then he just runs inside of a burning building to save Olivia… Wow… This really shows how much he cares about her." He said becoming speechless.

Dawson smiled at Lugia. "I am proud of him too, but I am afraid that the fire event and the attacks were just the beginning." Lugia looked up to Dawson again and listen to what had happened afterwards.

"Well, after the fire event, Basil's mind was racing. He didn't take any rest, nor did he eat or drink. I wanted to help him, but Basil just didn't listen." Dawson sighed.

Lugia sighed deeply too. "That sounds like Basil alright. But in this case I can understand him. People are being attacked all over the place, and Basil is the only one who maybe can put an end to this, but it is not good that he puts himself in danger..." he said, shaking his head.

Dawson nodded. "Exactly chap… after a while, Basil finally did decide to take a little break and went outside to clear his head and smoke his pipe. But he never returned…"

Lugia blinked and looked up in fright. "Wh… what do you mean?" he asked worried. Dawson sighed deeply and stood up from his chair, walked over to the closet, and took something out, showing it to Lugia.

Lugia gasped when he saw Dawson holding Basil's deerstalker cap still covered in dry blood. "This is what we found a few hours later," Dawson said with a sad tone.

"He… he was kidnapped!" Lugia exclaimed, feeling his heart break.

Dawson nodded softly putting the cap back in the closet. "Everything went downhill from there. Basil was missing and no one knew where he could be." He sighed sitting back down in his chair. "We also tried to see if Toby could find him, but through the rain from that night all the scents were washed away. And not much longer, we came across someone who wanted to drown Basil's niece and nephew… But luckily, we saved them too just in time."

The longer Lugia listened to the story Dawson told him, he became more and more scared and sad. Even began to get quiet from all of it. He couldn't believe that all of that really happened. Ratigan was really alive! And his poor friend had been through so much! Captured by his nemesis for three straight days and then suddenly showing up at Buckingham Palace, where Ratigan was about to kill him in front of the audience! It was strange to hear for Lugia that Basil just gave in at that point, but then Dawson told him that Basil was drugged and had many wounds he got when he was captured. But that was far from the worst…

Dawson's next words from the events after they got Basil out of there slowly began to fade in his mind. Lugia was still looking to Dawson and saw his lips move, but he could barely hear any of what he was saying and began to get into a panic state himself, but one thing broke him out of it.

"Wait, wait, wait! Basil... killed Ratigan?" Lugia said quietly in shock.

Dawson dropped his ears seeing Lugia's reaction on this. "To save his friends." He sighed. "Lugia… I know that you are against killing people and always want to look for another way, but this time, there was just no other way. If Basil hadn't pulled that trigger, me, him, and Charlotte were all done for, and maybe even all of Mousedom!"

Lugia was still quiet after Dawson came to the end of the story and slowly backed off with dropped ears. "Lugia, it is alright. He is safe now," Dawson said hoping to get his friend to settle, but he knew that this was a very big shock for Lugia. He was supposed to protect Basil and look what happened when he was visiting his own family.

Lugia was looking back at the kitchen door again and walked slowly towards it. "Lugia…" came a warning voice from Dawson.

Lugia shook his head and looked back to the mouse. "I know. I won't wake him up," he said quietly, and with that, he left the living room. Dawson sighed deeply when Lugia left. This was not an easy thing for him to take in.

Lugia slowly walked over to Basil's bedroom. Not knowing what he might see made him scared. How could he have let this happen? He never should have left!

He slowly opened the door by pushing his head against it. He heard Basil sleeping and slowly walked over hoping not to wake his friend. At first sight, Lugia didn't see that much damage to his friend. Just a few bandages were left on his chest and arm, and Lugia saw that something had hit Basil's temple on the left side of his face. But that was almost completely healed.

Dawson clearly did a great job of healing him. At least that is what he thought, because when Basil rolled over in his sleep, Lugia got to see the right side of his friend, including his back, which made him gasp. Basil's right shoulder and back were still packed in bandages, but the most noticeable thing was his right ear. Basil had a big rip in that ear clearly made by one of Ratigan's claws. Lugia knew that damage like this could not be healed. He knew that from experience of his own ear. And it could not easily be hidden by clothes or something like with the scars on his back, where he clearly got more from now as well…

Lugia sat down defeated with his head low. "I...I am so… so sorry. This… this is all my fault…" he whispered with pain in his voice and felt tears running down his cheeks. He sat down for a while calming himself down and then began to pace through the room, thinking about the whole event Dawson just told him. Some things about the story just didn't feel solved...

After pacing around the room for what seemed like hours to Lugia, he laid his head down on the bed beside Basil. He looked a while longer at his friend and then slowly dozed off. Lugia wasn't asleep for very long until he suddenly felt a gentle hand stroking his head softly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to Basil, who was looking at him with a sweet smile on his face.

When he was in Ratigan's grip, Basil didn't even know that he would ever see Lugia again; none of his friends actually. So this reunion made him very happy even emotional.

"Hello there, little fellow," Basil smiled, his voice still a little weak. "What took you so long?"

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**Me and DragonM97HD on dA have been working on this fic for... gosh, I don't know, maybe almost a year? We've been so excited to share it with you and finally have completed chapter 1! This is a sort of AU sequel to my fic "Danger in the Shadows." **

**Anyway, we're very excited about it, so hope you enjoy our little story! **

**Basil & Dawson (c)Eve Titus and Disney**  
**Lugia (c)Nintendo (personality and extra designs (c)DragonM97HD)**


	2. Chapter 2

Guilt flew through Lugia when Basil said this, but Basil didn't seem to be angry with him about it, still petting him and smiling at him. "Basil, I am so sorry. I never should have left you alone for this long," Lugia said looking down with his ears folded.

"Come on, Lugia, don't be so dramatic," Basil chuckled. "I am fine."

"Well, looking at you, you are clearly not fine," Lugia sighed. "At least you can still pet me using your right arm, but I can clearly feel that it still hurts."

Basil sighed and laid his hands back on his stomach looking to the ceiling. "There is no way I can lie about what still hurts… right fellow?"

Lugia shook his head with a smile. "No you can't. I can feel your pain, remember? That is part of our connection."

Basil looked to Lugia for a moment and gave a small nod. "Well then I also don't need to explain what does hurt. So let's hear your status of me."

Lugia chuckled a little bit. "I need to give you a healing session soon. Your right arm, back, chest, and left leg still hurt a bit. The rest of you has healed very well. Dawson did such a good job."

Basil nodded. "That's correct, chap. But one thing you thought wrong. Dawson didn't help me right away. The royal doctors took care of me first because Dawson was still too shaky from all that had happened," Basil explained.

Lugia nodded. "Yeah. It is not really safe to help you with your wounds with shaking hands."

"You got that right," Basil sighed.

"Well, come on. I will help you to the living room," Lugia smiled.

Basil rolled his eyes. "I can do that by myself, chap!" Basil said sitting upright and putting his feet on the floor, helping himself to his feet.

Lugia gasped and was about to catch Basil when he saw him struggle to stay upright, but was relieved to see that Basil could get himself steady on his own. But still, Lugia noticed a slight limp in Basil's left leg when he walked over to the door, and he also felt some pain when his friend put pressure on that injured leg. He knew that Basil would deny that he was limping, but through their bond, Lugia could feel what Basil felt. And right now he was still in pain.

Lugia shook his head to get himself out of his thoughts and followed Basil back to the living room.

Dawson smiled seeing Basil and Lugia return and offred them some tea. Basil walked over to his chair and sat down. He smiled up to Dawson and took his tea. "Did you have a good rest, Basil?" Dawson asked him giving Lugia his tea as well.

Again Basil rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, Dawson. I have to admit that I do feel a little better. Maybe it's just because my friend returned," he smiled as he patted Lugia's head gently. But Lugia was deep in thought, looking down at his tea with a sad look.

"I-I can't even believe that this has happened to you, Basil," Lugia said sadly with his ears still folded down. "Ugh, I knew that I should have stayed here! It is my job to protect you," he sighed looking sadly up to Basil.

"You cannot always be there to protect me," Basil explained, smiling a little. "You have your own responsibilities back home. This is a risk I take of being a detective."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier to accept what happened," Lugia replied softly.

Basil gently stroked Lugia's head to try to comfort him. "Speaking of it though, what did take you so long to get back? It has been months since you left. Why didn't you come back when you felt that I was going through pain?"

Lugia dropped his ears. "I-I couldn't feel it then. The barrier what is protecting us from the snow back home is messing with the connection we have. And," he shrugged sheepishly, "I couldn't leave any sooner. Everytime I wanted to leave I received more and more tasks." Lugia sighed deeply. "The thing of being a leader I suppose..."

Dawson chuckled a little when he noticed a little blush on Lugia's face. "It was not only just tasks, right, little fellow? How is Nova doing?" he asked with a little smirk.

At the mention of Nova Lugia blushed more." Ehmm… yes. She … she is doing great. At least as great as she can be," Lugia stammered, rubbing his wing sheepishly.

Dawson looked a bit concerned. "Oh, dear. Is she sick? Is that why you could not leave sooner?"

Basil noticed that Lugia's expression wasn't concerned at all, he was just still blushing. "Nova is pregnant, isn't she?" Basil grinned and proudly took a sip of his tea.

Lugia blinked at Basil."How… how do you know that?" He asked surprised.

Basil shrugged. "A lucky guess, I suppose," Basil said with a little chuckle. "Congratulations, my friend."

"You are going to be a real father soon! That is some really exciting news Lugia," Dawson exclaimed, smiling happliy to Lugia.

"Yes, it is. I think you are about to get new sibl-" Lugia looked up to Basil and dropped his ears when he noticed the mouse rubbing his shoulder gently and wincing in pain. "How is your shoulder doing?"

"Don't be so worried about me, chap, I am fine," Basil chuckled, waving him off pretending like it was no big deal. But when he couldn't hide another groan as he held his shoulder tightly, Lugia knew and felt that it was far from being healed. Knowing Basil's stubbornness for a while now, Lugia still hoped that the detective would look out for himself.

However, as the minutes passed while they talked and Basil still struggled with the pain, Lugia suddenly jumped on Basil's chair and placed his wing on the injured shoulder. When Lugia started to give his friend a little healing session, Basil flinched as the touch hurt him even more and out of reflex knocked Lugia away from the chair.

"Basil, I was just trying to help you!" Lugia yelped.

"I said I am fine chap!" Basil replied a bit embarrassed. After what he had been through, it was still reflex to jerk away when someone touched him. "Thank you, but the bits of pain that are still left will heal by itself." Basil gave a frustrated look to Lugia and leaned his head on his left paw.

Lugia shook his head. That mouse could be so stubborn! But knowing that Basil wasn't working on a case at the moment, he let it slide for now. He still gave Dawson a worried look, who sat in his own chair across them. Dawson gave Lugia a sign that he should try again.

Basil's ears folded when he noticed Lugia looked a little disappointed that he wouldn't let him finish healing his injuries. "Perhaps… we could take a little flight?" Basil suggested with a small smile. "A ride in the nice weather this evening might do us both some good and help us to relax. Besides, it's been a long time since we rode together."

Lugia smiled back as his friend had just unknowingly given him an idea that might convince Basil to let him try to heal the wounds completely. "Yes, that would be nice. But keep in mind that you will probably not be able to hold on to me as well with that injury. Wouldn't want you to fall off, you know…" Lugia finished his sentence with a smirk towards Basil.

The detective blinked in surprise, then scowled when he realized Lugia was using his own stubbornness against him. However, he couldn't be mad at his friend. He was only looking out for him, after all. Recounting the past few months events had left Basil feeling anxious and restless, so he was ready for something else to occupy his thoughts. And Basil always greatly enjoyed his flights with Lugia. Truth be told, he had missed his friend. And… he really did not want to fall off. Letting out a defeated sigh, Basil sank further down into his chair and gave in. "Alright, Lugia. You win. But make it quick..."

Still smiling in amusement, Lugia started the healing again, though his smile faded a little when he felt the pain it caused Basil. Basil resisted the urge to pull away and fidgeted in his seat. "Ugh, sometimes I wish you didn't feel my pain."

Lugia looked up and shook his head with a smile. "If that wasn't the case I never was here in the first place. Your battle on Big Ben brought me right to you."

Basil winced and tried to focus instead on the calming green glow from the fins on Lugia's back. It was always so interesting to observe Lugia's abilities, and they never ceased to amaze him. After only a few moments, Basil could already feel the pain in his shoulder gradually receding. When it was over he moved his arm in a circle experimentally.

"Thank you, Lugia," Basil said gratefully. "I could barely even move it before."

"You're welcome," Lugia replied cheerfully. "I just wish I could have been here sooner to help heal the other wounds. And I'm afraid we'll have to do this every day until the wounds are fully healed to help keep the pain away."

"Don't worry about it," Basil said gently stroking Lugia's back, causing him to purr happily. "Luckily, I had one of the best doctors in London to look after me," Basil grinned.

"And I had the worst patient," Dawson replied with a playful glare in Basil's direction. "Thought I would have to handcuff him to the bed to make him sit still."

Lugia chuckled. "That sounds like Basil alright! But Dawson?" He asked looking concerned. "Did you really thought about handcuffing Basil after everything he had been through?"

Dawson sighed and smiled sweetly down to Lugia giving him a pat on the head. "I was only teasing fellow. Of course I know that wouldn't be the best thing to do."

"Well, thanks to the excellent care of both my good friends, I am more than ready to get out of this blasted house." As Basil retrieved his coat and headed for the door, Lugia stopped him.

"Oh, wait a minute, Basil! I forgot that I wanted to show you something." Basil tilted his head curiously and paused by Dawson's chair. "Doctor, will you help?"

"Of course, little fellow," Dawson replied happily. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Well, I need your revolver."

"Why, whatever for?"

"To shoot me, of course!"

There was only stunned silence for a moment before Dawson's outburst. "I beg your pardon, you want me to what?!" Even Basil looked shocked.

Lugia laughed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, let me explain. While I was home, I've been practicing my psychic ability. It's a defense mechanism that lets me manipulate objects near me or things that are flying towards me."

"You can stop a bullet in midair?" Basil asked incredulously.

"Yep, and maybe even redirect it if I concentrate hard enough," Lugia said excitedly. "Well, come on, doctor! Give me your best shot!"

"I-I-I really don't think this is such a good idea," Dawson stammered. "I can't shoot you!"

"Don't be silly, Dawson, this is mere child's play!"

"Um, children don't typically play with guns!"

Lugia groaned but his ears perked up. "You'll do it, won't you, Basil? Just imagine I'm one of Mrs. Judson's pillows!"

"That's not even remotely close to the same thing," Basil laughed. "You, my friend, are not a pillow."

"Well, then you can stuff a pillow with my soft, fluffy feathers," Lugia grinned, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

"A very expensive pillow, perhaps." Dawson stammered in protest as Basil took his gun from him. Basil even hesitated himself for a moment. "Are you certain this is safe?"

Lugia rolled his eyes. "Basil, do you ever do anything safe? You almost killed Dawson on the day he met you!"

"That is a good point."

"No it's not!" Dawson shouted. "Have you both lost your minds?!"

"Well… we're about to find out," Basil replied. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he carefully took aim at his friend. "Ready?"

"A villain isn't going to ask me if I'm ready, Basil. Just do it! Pretend I'm just a no good scoundrel!" Lugia growled for emphasis, arching his back threateningly almost like a cat. Basil hesitated for a few long moments before finally pulling the trigger.

It felt like time stood still as the shot was fired, but Basil suddenly realized time hadn't stood still; only the bullet had. Lugia's fins glowed blue as the bullet floated in the air right in front of his face. Lugia beamed proudly as he let the bullet fall to the floor. "See? I told you. Nothing to worry about."

"Impossible," Dawson breathed, letting out the breath he had been holding in.

"Incredible," Basil remarked, staring at his friend in amazement before grinning mischievously. "Can you do more than one at a time?"

"Only one way to find out," Lugia said determined. Immediately Basil fired three more bullets, all of which Lugia stopped mere inches away from his body. "Come on Basil! Is that the best you got?" He teased.

Basil made a little eye twitch at that and fired some more bullets that Lugia again caught in mid air. However, while Basil and Lugia where having fun with this, someone got dragged to the living room by the noise. "What in heaven's name?! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!"

Mrs. Judson entered the living room and made a loud gasped when she looked down to Lugia, who was surrounded by blue light and lots of bullets, smiling nervously up to Mrs. Judson. "Mrs. Judson! H-Hello... It has been a while, hasn't it?" he stammered with a nervous tone and dropping the bullets on the floor.

Dawson hurried over to Mrs. Judson when he saw that she was about to pass out, leading her over to a chair.

"Hey, fellow, what about that flight? I have been grounded for long enough," Basil whispered to Lugia.

"Ehm, but Basil..." Lugia whispered back, but Basil had already put his gun away and grabbed his coat. Lugia sighed, but Basil was right. He needed that fresh air right now, and who knows how long it would take until Dawson would let him go again. Especially now with the almost heart attack they just gave poor Mrs. Judson.

When Basil jumped on his back, Lugia turned over to the door.

"Hey, hey, Basil, Lugia! Where are you two going?!" Dawson called.

"Fresh air, Dawson! Healthy for Basil!" Lugia smiled, and with that, left the house.

Dawson sighed deeply seeing them leave, but then smiled shaking his head. Lugia and Basil will never change. And that might be a good thing.

"Ha ha ha! Show me what you got old fellow!" Basil was nearly giddy with excitement since it had been so long since he had been able to do much of anything.

Lugia chuckled while flying up. "You sure got the old part right!" he laughed while flying down again.

"Yes… 1,411 years! Don't you ever get bored doing the same old flying tricks?"

"I always keep learning more things, Basil! And by the way, flying with you gets never sure can take a lot for a little mouse."

"Hey! I am not little!" Basil called in disagreement.

Lugia chuckled making a movement with his back that caused Basil to leap a little bit into the air and caught him again. "I am just teasing, Basil. You are actually pretty tall for a mouse."

Basil chuckled from the little leap and looked proud by the compliment. "Alright, chap, enough talking! What about some more of those tricks!"

Lugia grinned. "On it, buddy!" he called stepping up his game, flying a lot faster.

Basil was really enjoying this, he just missed the excitement. Laying in bed all day and taking things easy through his injuries just made him seek for any type of excitement. Even shooting holes in the walls of his house just out of boredom, which made Mrs. Judson and Dawson hide his gun for a few weeks.

After some time, Lugia decided to finish off with a steep climb up. Basil was holding on tight feeling excited about the drop that was coming afterwards. And indeed, when Lugia reached a good height, he dropped straight down. Basil held on even tighter and had trouble to keep his eyes open through the wind blowing in his face, but he was enjoying this so much.

Looking down to where they were going, Basil saw the Thames coming closer and closer. While he was focussing on this and Lugia's pull up that would come soon, out of nowhere he got startled by the sudden noise of a loud thunderclap close by his ear. But that was strange… Where did these storm clouds suddenly come from!? And the rain!?

Basil gasped when he realized that he wasn't even flying on Lugia anymore, falling down to the street below all alone. He could hear Ratigan's voice echoing through his head. "I told you there was nowhere to run Basil! You thought that you could get rid of me that easy?! You need me!"

Basil gasped as another thunderclap hit and he saw Ratigan appear in front of him. Grinning at Basil, Ratigan raised his claw and hit him across the face, making him scream in pain. Grunting as he tasted blood, Basil could feel that he was falling to the ground even faster though the hit.

"I will keep hunting you down! Until we finally meet again!" Ratigan's voice faded with an evil laugh. Basil shivered at this and tried to open his eyes, but he could only watch in horror as the cobblestone street came closer and closer.

"LUGIAAAA!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Continuation of a collab fic with DragonM97HD! This chapter had some fun moments. And of course a little cliffhanger at the end. All just little things setting up for what's about to come once the villain is introduced :D**

**Basil, Dawson, Ratigan, and Mrs. Judson (c)Eve Titus and Disney**  
**Lugia (c)Nintendo (personality and extra designs (c)DragonM97HD)**


End file.
